ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Luo Changsheng
Male|Age = 30 (First Appearance) 3,030 (Currently) |Profound Strength = 7th Level Divine Master Realm|Affiliation = Holy Eaves Realm|Planet = |Relatives = Luo Shangchen (Father) Luo Changan (Brother) Luo Guxie (Mother)|Chinese = 洛长生|Pinyin = Luò cháng shēng|Titles = God Child|First Appearance =Chapter 1156 |City = |Combat Prowess = |Master(s) = Luo Guxie|Realm = Holy Eaves Realm|AKA = Young Master Changsheng|Bloodline = Windy Hawk Rock Bear Lightning Wolf |Allies = Huo Poyun |Region = Eastern Divine Region|Laws = Lightning Wind Earth}} Luo Changsheng is the strongest of the Four Divine Children of the Eastern Divine Region. His talent is unique in the entire God Realm as having the divine bloodline from 3 different elemental beast gods. His weapons are the Holy Lightning Sword and the Divine Wind Battleaxe. Appearance Wearing white clothes, he looks to be around 17-18 years old with a fresh and clear skin. His feminine looks makes him look elegant and also brings some points of delicacy. At first glance he resembles a literate person. Personality Arrogant and aloof. No matter what time it was, Luo Changsheng would always have a calm look in his eyes, without any fluctuations of emotions within them. He was clearly only thirty years old but appeared to have already seen countless changes through a period of hundred generations. However he is extremely bad when faced with the prospect of defeat, as he has simply never lost or even been matched before in his entire life. His fear that Yun Che might defeat him was sufficient enough to become a wall that could threaten his future potential and as such he sought to completely crush him in battle,acting like a judge who rules everything around him in the process. Background Luo Changsheng is a monstrous existence that might not appear again even in a hundred thousand years. His innate talent is extremely high and he received the legacy of elemental Divine Beasts from 3 different elements. Normally, one trying to use different kinds of profound arts at the same time will throw their profound energy into disorder and damage their body. However, Luo Changsheng is able to smoothly control all 3 elemental profound arts and two at the same time. At the same time, he also practices the way of the sword, and this sword intent, sword aura, astral sword, and sword formation have all reached great heights. His mental power is extraordinary, his attainments in the field of profound formations has also amazed countless realm kings of the upper star realms. Plotline His talent caused him to be proclaimed as one of the four most talented youths in the Eastern Divine Region, the 'Four Divine Children'. He attended the Profound God Convention and was easily expected by many to win the whole thing. He easily defeated Lu Lengchuan, who was also a member of the 'Four Divine Children'. Trivia * His body and soul were tempered with Divine Water of Absolute Beginning. * He achieved complete breakthrough to Divine King Realm two years before the Profound God Convention. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Four God Children Category:Lightning Laws Category:Wind Laws Category:Earth Laws Category:Enemies Category:Divine Master Realm